


The Stillness Between

by purplejellosg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, just a sweet little fluffy moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1
Summary: A moment to enjoy the stillness. Written for the prompt Daybreak.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	The Stillness Between

It was a gradual process, the slow rising of the sun banishing the darkness of night once more. Streaks of pinks and purples and orange coloured the sky, and the sun itself glowed like a flame through the trees that marred its ascent over the horizon. Though she loved the night sky and the stars that were visible against the inky black, there was something peaceful about waking in time to see the dawning of a new day.

She sat on the chair on the small wooden dock, listening to the dawn chorus as the waking birds called out to one another and flew from their nests to embrace the day. A mist rose off the surface of the pond as the water slowly began to heat, though she knew from experience it would remain cool most of the day – certainly not warm enough to go skinny dipping, no matter how many times a certain General suggested it with a grin and a wink.

She closed her eyes to listen to the sounds of the world waking up around her, and took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. The scents of dew damp grass and delicate blossom soothed her, and she wished not for the first time that she'd come to the cabin much sooner than she had. 

There was something almost magical about the place Jack had kept inviting her to; something that just felt like home. As she sat on the dock, an oversized sweatshirt that held his scent wrapped around her shoulders, she felt like she could finally breathe for the first time in a very long time.

For a moment, she allowed herself to imagine that they could stay at the cabin forever. That they could forget about their jobs, about the real world that existed along the dirt path that wound its way through the trees towards civilisation. Oh, she wouldn’t want to be cut off completely - she’d be open to visitors, like Cassie and Daniel and Teal’c - but there was something appealing about the thought of being away from it all, just the two of them.

“Coffee?” She caught the fragrance of the freshly brewed beverage before she heard his voice, a little rougher than usual due to the early hour. 

Turning to accept it with a grateful smile, Sam thought he looked adorable with his sleep mused hair and the lines of the pillow still creasing his cheek but thought better of saying it aloud. Instead, she memorised the image he presented and stored it deep in her memory so she could summon it whenever she needed it. “Thank you. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

He shrugged and sat down in the chair beside her, sipping from his own mug. “I don’t usually sleep in when I’m up here. Woke up and you were gone, though. Everything alright?”

Her smile grew, her eyes bright with affection she made no attempt at disguising. She didn’t need to, not anymore. “Everything’s fine. Better than fine.” She took a sip from her cup, smiling again when she realised he’d made it exactly the way she liked it. She saw from the quirk of his eyebrow that he wasn’t convinced and that just made her want to smile all the more. “Really, I’m fine.”

Part of her felt guilty about smiling so much, but she found she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t had much to smile about over the last few months, but she finally felt she was content with the world and the circumstances she’d found herself in. 

Yes, she’d lost her father and buried him not more than a month before, but she’d also been fortunate to have so much more time with him than she’d expected, years in which they’d managed to not only repair their damaged relationship but grow closer than she’d ever imagined they could be. She missed him, of course she missed him, but she was so grateful for the time they’d had together.

“What time are Daniel and Teal’c getting here?” She asked instead of trying to explain it; they’d ventured to the cabin a few days before their teammates, partly because they’d had a lot to talk about and partly because both Daniel and Teal’c had coincidentally found things they just had to do before they could join them. Sam didn’t believe their excuses for one moment but, again, she was grateful to them for allowing herself and Jack to have some time to themselves.

The new normal, as it was, had been surprisingly easy to adapt to. The shift in their relationship had been a long time in coming and, although they’d agreed to take things one step at a time, she didn’t think she’d ever tire of waking up beside him, cocooned in his arms and in the knowledge that - finally - they were together.

“Daniel sent a text to say they’ll be here around noon.” 

Sam nodded but didn’t comment. She let her gaze wander around at their tranquil surroundings, noting that the rising sun was starting to warm the air, too, and highlight the ripples in the pond he’d said held no fish. 

After eight years of perfecting their silent communication, they found they didn’t need to speak their thoughts aloud. Sam reached out to take his hand, smiling to herself at the easiness of it all. She smiled again as he laced his fingers through hers, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye to see the satisfied grin on his face. 

Though she wouldn’t change the journey they’d taken to get to this point, Sam found herself enjoying the stillness, the silence, the precious moments where they could just be.


End file.
